you're the reason
by Kiya- chan
Summary: Mizuki is acting wierd. could it be because she has to leave! what will the boys do? pretty much a way i think Mizuki will go home. A little harsh language in ch5.
1. Chapter 1

-1 You're the Reason

CH 1

'Why can't I sleep?' an exhausted Sano asked himself. He had a long day of practice. Usually he would come home talk with Mizuki, take a shower, then fall right asleep. For some reason this night was different. He sighed then turned in his bed.

He heard Mizuki shift above him. He got up to check on her and make sure she was alright. She was sound asleep, but her face had a scared look on it. He shook his head then went and put water on his face.

When he returned Mizuki was lying awake on her bed looking down. She jumped a bit when she saw Sano come from the bathroom. "Another scary dream?" he asked already knowing the answer. She nodded and blushed a bit. "Well hurry up and come on down." he said a little irritated but caring at the same time. She turned a brighter shade of red.

"M… maybe I should just stay in my own bed." she stuttered. He rolled his eyes before grabbing her arm and dragging her off her bed and onto his.

"You'd end up down here any way." he said putting her on his bed. He grabbed her pillow and put it under her head. After tucking her in and crawling in himself they said their good nights. With in a few minutes Mizuki was sound asleep. Sano could tell because she was no longer trying to be careful not to touch him. He put his hand around her waist and pulled her closer. He could feel her snuggle closer for the warmth.

He smiled at her then propped himself up to look at her in the face. She was relaxed and her lips looked even smoother than when she smiles so sweetly and innocently at him in the day.

"When will she realize that all she is doing is tormenting me?" he whispered to himself. He saw her face twitch. She made a little frown and her eyebrows went down. It was like she was having another bad dream.

"S… Sa… no." she said in her sleep. He looked at her hoping she would say more. When nothing else came out he put his head down to sleep. Mizuki shifted and buried her face into his chest. "Why?" she muttered. Then everything was silent. He could feel his shirt getting wet. He looked down at her again and saw she was crying in her sleep. He gave her a light kiss on the forehead then fell asleep.

The next morning Mizuki woke up to an empty room. She heard the shower going when she finally decided to pay attention to her surroundings. She got up and stretched. A few seconds latter she heard the door to the bathroom open. She looked up at Sano with a wet head.

"So you got up on your own for once." he said smirking. "The showers all yours." Mizuki grabbed her bundle of cloths and went in to take a shower. 'I wonder what she was dreaming last night.' he thought then shrugged it off and got ready for school. A few minutes later Mizuki came out of the shower with her hair almost dry.

"Ready?" she asked grabbing her bag. Sano nodded noticing that she had gotten her stuff ready last night.

'Now I know why I wasn't able to get to sleep last night.' Sano thought as he fallowed Mizuki out of the room. Lately she had been acting really weird and hasn't gone to Sano with any problems or gone to talk to Umeda lately either. All she did was smile like usual and pretty much stayed quiet. She wasn't as hyper like usual and seemed pretty out of it.

"Hey you guys!" hollered Nakatsu coming up behind them. He ran a bit to catch up. Mizuki smiled her usual smile while Sano said hi. 'he's still not him self.' thought Nakatsu a little worried. He stared at her while they walked to breakfast.

"What's wrong?" Mizuki finally asked getting a little annoyed of his starring.

"Nothing." he answered. She usually never snapped at any one. Even in the mornings she was as sweet as a butterfly. It had been going on for two weeks now. She had been getting worse and worse. Her friends kept worrying but couldn't seem to get her to talk about it.

"Today is a half day." noted Sekime. "What you guys want to do after school?" everyone shrugged their shoulders. All but Mizuki who had her head in her math book studying. Sano lightly hit her head.

"Ow!" she said putting down her book and rubbing her head. "What was that for!"

What you wana do after school?" asked Sano.

"Nothing!" she said getting up from the table and left. All the boys seemed a little scared of the attitude Mizuki had been giving them.

"What's up with him?" asked Noe finishing a bite of his noodles. Sano knew that question was directed to him. "Are you guys in a fight or something?" Sano shook his head.

"I have no idea what his problem is." Sano answered. "One day he came home and was acting all weird. Now it's just getting worse." Kayashima got up from the table and left fallowing were Mizuki had gone. The boys looked at each other like the world had finally flipped and they were in another universe.

"What's wrong Mizuki- Chan?" Mizuki jumped at his voice.


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2

"Oh Kayashima you scared me." she said putting her hand on her chest. "What did you say?"

"What's the matter?" he repeated himself.

"Nothing." she said giving him a smile. He looked at her unconvinced. "it's that obvious?" she asked looking down. Kayashima nodded.

"Your not fooling anyone with your forced smile." They heard someone say from behind Mizuki. She turned around and saw everyone else standing behind Sano. They seemed a little scared of her after how she snapped at Sano.

Mizuki sank to her knees and looked down at the ground. She didn't say anything. 'what should I tell them?' she asked herself. 'I can't tell them a lie they know me better than that.' she stood up and looked at everyone. "Sorry." is all she could say before running away from them. No one tried running after her. No one could match her speed, not even the second fastest person in the school, Nakatsu.

The boys sat around and talked about what could be wrong. They even skipped classes to go looking for her. They looked all around town but could find no sign of their friend. They stopped and talked about where she could be.

"Maybe he's at the arcade." Noe suggested. Sano looked at him like he was nuts then remembered one time Mizuki had been sort of like this once before. He had caught her dancing. Another time he found her at the arcade playing D.D.R. with a bunch of guys. She had been wearing girl cloths and seemed to be having fun too.

"I'll search the arcade up the street." Sano said getting up. They all split up and searched different arcades. When Sano got to the arcade he found a tone of guys around the where D.D.R. was. He shoved through the crowed to see what was so interesting. On the stage was Mizuki dancing against some girl from St. Blossoms school for girls. Mizuki was wearing a short pair of shorts and a halter top. You could really see her figure with what she was wearing. People were taking bets on who the winner would be.

Sano gawked at his roommate who was doing awesome and winning. Finally the game was over. "The winner is still Mystery Girl!" hollered a boy from the side. Mizuki turned around smiling a smile that nearly took up her face. She looked at the crowed then saw Sano standing there looking stupidly at her.

'huh?' she asked herself blushing a little. She grabbed a jacket hanging up behind her. "Sorry boys but I have to leave early." she said. All the boys pouted. They didn't want the star to leave. She stopped at the boy that had said who the winner was. She got some money from him then ran. Sano followed her as well as possible. She'd loose him for a moment then he would find her again. When ever she thought 'good lost him' he'd turn up right behind her again.

Finally tiered Mizuki stopped in the park and sat down. She panted while Sano came up behind her catching his breath as well. "Finally." he said out of breath. She nearly glared at him for fallowing her like this. Then her face softened. She wasn't able to stay mad at her beloved Sano.

"Why?" she asked when he finally sat down beside her. "Why didn't you tell me?" Sano smiled.

"I didn't want you to leave my side." he said simply. It was like he had known this was going to happen. It was like he was prepared to tell her everything. "I thought that if you knew I knew then you would leave forever."

Mizuki looked down. He was right. If she had known that he knew then she would have left. She would have been afraid that he would hate her.

"When." she asked. He told her everything he knew and about all the times that he had spied on her to make sure she wouldn't get hurt. "Gees I had no privacy." she said with a smile.

Sano laughed with her. She was right about that. He almost gave her no privacy cause of the whole secret. "Everyone is going to wonder where we are if we don't hurry." Sano finally said after sharing things. Mizuki nodded then pulled out a bag from under the bench they were sitting on.

"Let me change." she said getting up. She turned around and looked at him. "Please don't tell any of the guys. When they need to know I will tell them." Sano nodded in agreement. When she was finished they found the guys were they had split up.

"It took you long enough." Nakatsu said not seeing Mizuki right next to Sano. "What where you doing hitting on girls?"

"Umm Nakatsu." Mizuki started.

"Not now Mizuki." he said. Then all the guys noticed she was there. They got up and patted her back. They were saying 'we were so worried' and stuff like that. They congratulated Sano for finding her and being such a good 'blood hound.'

When they got back to school it was like nothing had happened. They got in trouble for skipping school that day. They just shrugged it off. They were pretty use to it. That night was a little different though. Now that Mizuki knew that Sano knows her secret she felt a little uncomfortable. It was like Sano could sense her fear.

"You can lighten up Mizuki. It's not like I'll do anything to you or anything." he said to help calm her down.

'he's right' thought Mizuki. 'if he did he would of done so.' Mizuki flashed him a smile then crawled into her bed. "Good night." she said settling in.

"Good night." he said back. He was disappointed though. He was hopping to get more out in the open that day. He hoped he could tell her that he loved her and wanted her to stay in his bed. He wanted to kiss her without having to worry about things. 'well I guess beggars can't be choosers.' he thought as he stared up at the top bunk where 'she' was.

'I wonder did Kayashima say "Chan"?' were Mizuki's last thoughts before drifting off to a deep sleep. Not knowing what was in store for her the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3

When Mizuki awoke the next morning she found all the boys sleeping on the floor of the room. Nakatsu was asleep on Sano's bed for some reason and Sano was next to her on her bed. 'what happened here?' she asked herself getting out of bed. She looked around and laughed. There was a sake bottle on her desk and empty glasses next to almost everyone. Even though it was too late she put a blanket on everyone on the floor.

She went in and took a quick shower hoping no one would walk in on her. It was the fastest shower she had ever taken. When she was dressed she opened the door slowly so she wouldn't hit any one. She walked out and tried to wake everyone. First she went to Noe.

"Mmm only five more minutes." he grumbled turning around. Almost all the other guys said that or just rolled over and ignored her.

'well it is a no school day.' she thought. 'I'll leave them be.' she smiled then opened the door and left. She went and got some food off campus for everyone. When she got back all the boys were finally up. When she walked through the door they looked at her and smiled.

"Good morning everyone!" she said a little freaked out by their looks. "what went on last night?" she asked setting down the food she was carrying.

"A party!" Noe shouted. She nodded. That was pretty obvious with how the room looked.

"For what?" she asked after no one said anything else.

"For your birthday." Sano said sitting up on her bed. She looked a little confused.

"But my birthday isn't for another two days." she said. They looked at each other.

"I told you guys." said Kayashima. He surprised Mizuki. She didn't even notice he was there. "He wouldn't of gone too bed so early if it was his birthday." Mizuki started to chuckle then laugh.

"Why would you guys go through the trouble any way." she asked when she calmed down.

"We thought it was huge when it was a girls birthday." Nakatsu said. "So we thought we would trough you a party." Mizuki was shocked when he said that. Her jaw dropped and she backed up against a wall.

'how did they know?' she asked herself. "Sano?" she asked trying to stay calm. He looked at her questioningly. "Can I talk to you alone?" getting the clue everyone left the room as fast as possible.

"What is it?" he asked innocently.

"Don't you 'what is it' me!" she exploded. She knew she was probably jumping to conclusions now but didn't want to think strait. "I told you I would tell them when I was ready too!"

"But I didn't…" he started to protest.

She interrupted him. "I trusted you and this is how it has to end!" she got up and grabbed a bag next to the door before walking out.

"What did she mean 'how it has to end'?" he asked himself out loud. She didn't bother to close the door so all the boys came back into the room. There was huge a commotion with the gang before Sano got agitated and went to go find her. The others fallowed and they split up once again.

They thought about were she could be. They checked every place she loved but still couldn't find her. "Look guys she obviously doesn't want to be found so lets head home and wait to see if she comes back." Sano said turning back. When they got back to Sano's room there was nothing but Sano's stuff in it. Sano looked around franticly to see if there was a single sign of her left. Unfortunately there was nothing, not even a note.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey here's ch4! Please RxR!

CH 4

"Plane flight number 2143 please bored." said a women over the intercom.

"Well that's my flight." Mizuki muttered to herself. She turned around hoping to see all the boys come running to her and stop her from leaving. With no luck she grabbed her carryon and boarded the plane.

Sano came running to the terminal were Mizuki was about to get on her plane. "Mizuki!" he called out. She didn't even hear him and went down the long noisy passage to her plane. He ran up to the girl who was allowing passengers on. "Please can I get on for just a second?" he asked in a hurry.

"I'm sorry sir but I am not allowed to let you on else you have a ticket." the girl said with a sweet and tender voice.

"Please the women I love is on there and I don't want her to make the biggest mistake by leaving." he begged. She looked at him wanting to allow him on.

"How about you come down with me and I will call her for you." she said leading him down to the plane. "It doesn't leave for twenty minutes so please hurry." she called for Mizuki over the intercom on the plane. Mizuki came up to the women a little confused.

"I am Mizuki." she said.

"Mizuki." Sano said seeing her. Mizuki started to tremble at the voice. She looked at Sano the one she loved and didn't want to leave. Tears began to flow down her soft cheeks. She ran into his arms. "Please don't leave me."

Mizuki sobbed. She didn't want to leave but she had to whether she wanted to or not. "I'm so sorry." she said finally letting him go. "But I have no choice." Sano looked a little confused at first but allowed to go away when he saw how up set his beloved was.

"Ok. Just promise to write and call." He finally said.

"I just want you to know you're the only one that could make me as happy as I have been." were the last words she told him before getting back onto the plane. Sano watched sadly as her plane took off. He knew it would be a long time till they would see each other again.

It would be hard to be apart. Sano still didn't know why she had to leave. He was so curious but knew he would find out soon enough.


	5. Chapter 5

CH 5

America

"Mickey!" Mizuki heard before she was mauled by a girl with puffy blond hair.

"Julia!" Mizuki said hugging her friend back. "it's been ages. How have you been?"

"good." Julia answered. Mizuki and Julia started walking for the baggage claim and talked about how things were going. "ok so now you need to tell me why you came back all of a sudden." Mizuki looked at her friend then up at the ceiling of the building.

"well…" she started but was interrupted.

"Mizuki Ashiya." called a man.

"that's me." Mizuki answered. The man walked over to her pushing a cart with a cage on it.

"please sign here." the man said handing her a clip board. She signed it then opened the cage.

"you brought Yujiro with you!" Julia screamed as her hair stood on end. "your parents aren't ganna like this."

"I brought him so that Sano would come to America to get him." Mizuki said. "I knew that Sano would refuse to come here. Well actually I don't want him to come with me here." Mizuki looked unsure of herself.

"so you didn't want to bring Sano you want him to come on his own by taking his dog?" Julia asked.

"ok so it wasn't a well thought out plan." Mizuki admitted. "but I also didn't want to leave Yujiro there. I would miss him to much."

Japan: Osaka High

"see you later Nakatsu." Sano said. "I'm going to go walk Yujiro." Nakatsu stopped and looked at his friend.

"you're going to find that hard to do." Nakatsu said. Sano looked him puzzled. "Mizuki took him to America with hi- her."

"WHAT!" Sano screamed. "why would she do that?" Nakatsu shrugged then walked off. 'does she just want to take away all of my good memories?' he walked off to his dark, cold, and empty room. He turned on the light and sat on his bed. He laid down and felt something under his pillow.

He reached under and felt paper wrapped around something hard and square. He pulled it out and found a note taped to a present. 'hmm.' he thought and he opened the note.

_Dear Sano,_

_I'm sure Nakatsu has already told you that I took Yujiro. I'm sorry if I made you mad. You can come to America and get him or leave him with me. At least you know he's in good hands. This is a little mix that I made for you. To let you know that I truly love you Sano and wont ever let you go. Going home was the hardest thing o do. My parents found out that I was going to an all boys school so I had no choice. As for the boys knowing that I was a girl I would really like to know how they found out! Did you tell them Sano or was I jumping to conclusions again? I'll contact you or you can call me._

He looked at the bottom of the paper and found Mizuki's phone number.

_Hope to see you or talk to you soon. Please enjoy the CD. Love Mizuki._

'hmm.' Sano thought. 'she is more clever then I took her for. Maybe.' he took the wrapped CD and unwrapped it. The case said on the front MIX songs by people and me. Sano cocked his head and put it in a walkman that he had.

America

Mizuki was now home. Shizuki had picked her up and told her what he thought of bringing the 'disgusting mongrel' home. Mizuki only ignored him and pet her 'precious souvenir'.

"hi mom hi dad." Mizuki greeted with a grin that went from ear to ear. "we'll catch up after I unpack and make Yujiro at home."

"who's Yujiro?" her father asked. Mizuki pulled the dog in with the leash and led him upstairs to her room. Julia chuckled as she fallowed her friend.

"you let her bring home a dog!" her father asked Shizuki.

"she brought it from Japan." Shizuki said. "it was to late to say no."

"you could of dropped it off at the pound." her mother suggested.

"I tried." Shizuki said. "every time I got ear him or the girls her growled and tried to bite me. Mizuki said he only likes girls and Sano."

"who in the hell is Sano?" their father asked.

"oh honey it's that high jumper that she likes so much." their mother said. "she must of really liked him to go to an all boys school just to meet him."

"how do you know all of this?" her husband asked.

"well after we found out from Julia Shizuki and her told us all they knew." she sighed. "you were so furious that you were probably thinking on how to punish her." her husband blushed and looked up at the ceiling.

"ok so how about she's grounded for three months."

"now George." (made up fathers name. No name has been mentioned yet so if you do know the name please let me know). "she was doing what her heart was telling her. Don't go punishing her just yet."

"come on Marry." (same with mothers name). George protested. Marry would hear nothing more of it.

Japan

"it's lunch Sano." Nakatsu said pounding on Sano's door. He hadn't gone to any of his first period classes so Nakatsu volunteered to see what was up. 'probably sulking over the loss of Mizuki.' no answer came to the door. Nakatsu tried the door knob and the door opened. He walked into the dark room and found no trace of Sano.

"Nakatsu where is Sano?" Noe asked. Nakatsu shrugged his shoulders.

"he wasn't in his room." he said sitting down with some food.

"I told you not to reveal that I told you about Mizuki's secret now didn't I." Kayashima said. "she didn't want anyone to know so why did you let her know you knew. Sano didn't need to take the blame like he did."

"don't blame us for it!" Nakatsu growled.

"what's the 'us' shit?" Sekime asked. "it was all your fault for spilling the beans." Nakatsu had heard enough. He got up banging the table.

'I know it's my fuckin fault.' he thought walking outside. 'you don't need to make me feel fuckin worse.'

America

'hmm I wonder when Sano is going to call.' Julia thought walking home that night. She thought back to when she had visited.

"**here Sano." she had said handing him a piece of paper. "if Mizuki ever comes home call me and I'll help you get to America or get Mizuki back into Japan."**

"**why?" Sano asked. "why would you help me?"**

"**because I know that Mizuki wouldn't come home for just any old reason." Julia said. "you'll find out when she goes back to America."**

"**wait what do you mean 'when'?" he asked. Julia had already walked away and was heading back to her school.**

"it should be vary soon." she muttered smiling evilly.


	6. Chapter 6

CH 6

Sano looked at the letter again as he was a plane heading for America. He knew that he should of called Julia or someone but didn't. He had the address of Mizuki's and Julia's. He knew it would be late when he got there so he would just get a hotel room near by and call Julia in the morning.

Mizuki's

"good night mom." Mizuki said kissing her on the cheek.

"night honey." Marry said. George was ignoring Mizuki so she just walked up stairs after kissing her brother good night. She wasn't tired or anything but didn't want to listen to her brother any longer.

"**Mizuki you know that you can do what you want." Julia said when Mizuki had told her that she was coming back. "if Sano truly loves you he wont just come back because you took his dog. He'll come back for you."**

"**the least I could do is give you a shoulder to rest on." she remembered Sano saying the time when Makita had tried to rape her.**

"ok." she muttered to herself looking out her window. She could see the street below and watched as cars passed by. Their lights passing by and the mere glimpse of the color. "it's not the same as Japan, as Osaka, the dorm." she sighed and stared up at the stars. They were so beautiful. It was a full moon as well.

Mizuki stood up and locked her bedroom door then snuck out of her window. She climbed the near by tree staying out of site of the living room window. She crept out back where she had tied up Yujiro. Yujiro barked and Mizuki hushed him. "hush hush I'm not supposed to be out after dark Yujiro." Mizuki whispered patting the dogs head. She untied him and led him over to the swing that she had tied to a large Oak tree in the back. It was near the fence to the road.

'hmm midnight.' Sano thought getting off the plane. 'it's so different here.' he walked out of the gate and went to baggage claim. When he went outside he looked around. It was even more different then he thought. It seemed to be a sort of small town that Mizuki lived in but it wasn't small enough. He called for a cab and spoke in perfict English "to 211 Forest Street please." the driver nodded and they drove off.

When there he took his bag and paid the driver. He walked up a few houses then stared at the house that would be Mizuki's. 'it's bigger then I thought.' he looked to the backyard and didn't notice the dark shape of Mizuki with Yujiro.

"bark bark!" Yujiro said running up to the fence.

"hey boy." Sano whispered patting the dogs head. Mizuki peered around the corner to see what all the commotion was. Sano didn't notice her but he did look up and saw a light on. It was Mizuki's light to her room. It was the only one on in the entire house and almost the entire neighborhood. "is Mizuki asleep Yujiro?" he asked the dog.

He opened the white fence carefully not to make any noise then peered into the window of the lighted room. There he saw pictures of him and articles on him hung up on the walls and a pink bed spread. The only thing he could not see was Mizuki.

"looking for me?" Mizuki asked. Sano jumped at her voice and looked up to find Mizuki peeking from behind the corner of the house.

"um…" Sano tried to talk but couldn't seem to form any other word then "um".

"I couldn't sleep so I snuck out earlier." Mizuki explained walking towards Sano but stopped a few feet away. Unable to hold in his joy to see Mizuki, Sano walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her protectively and lovingly.

"never leave me again." he whispered his lips brushing against her ear. Mizuki could hear him sobbing slightly. "I don't know what I would do with out you." he said. Mizuki sighed and hugged him back.

'oh Sano.' Mizuki thought starting to cry. 'I had no choice. I was going to have to leave no matter what.' she didn't want to tell him that she was going to have to stay. She hated the thought of maybe never seeing him again. She knew that since her parents had found out she was in an all boys school she wouldn't be able to leave for one more year. Or they might set her up and have to stay in America for longer than that.

"Mizuki I love you." Sano said kissing her head. Mizuki looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you too Sano." she said. "I always have and always will." then both their lips collided gently patiently. "do you need a place to stay?" Mizuki asked when they broke. "because I have extra room in my bed." Sano smiled and accepted her offer.

the next morning

"Mizuki honey time to get up." Marry called at Mizuki's door. When no body answered she opened the door and dropped the laundry basket she was carrying. "Mizuki Kimiko Ashiya! What the FUCK are you doing!" Mizuki's eyes opened wide and she jumped out of her bed.

"mom nothing happened!" Mizuki said quickly. "he needed some place to stay. He accidentally fell asleep next to me. Please don't be mad." Marry was steaming mad and slammed the door in Mizuki's face. Mizuki's eye's started to fill with tears.

After a bit a knock came at the door and in walked Shizuki. "what the fuck is he doing here?" Shizuki asked. Mizuki looked at Shizuki with red eyes.

"get out Shizuki." she said with a 'hiss'. Shizuki looked at her a little freaked then shut the door quickly.

"are you going to be ok?" Sano asked Mizuki. She looked at him with sorrowful eyes then went over to her closet and took out a suit case. She started packing it with most of her cloths.

"Mizuki!" came Shizuki's voice from down stairs. "Mizuki mom's having an attack!" Mizuki stood up calmly and went down stairs. Mizuki ran downstairs and had her brother grab a bowl of water and four washcloths.

"let me handle this." Mizuki said stubbornly. "call the hospital." when no one moved she screamed "NOW!"

Ok so there's ch6. I'll try and get ch7 out as soon as possible. please review!

Preview: "I'm going back with you!" Mizuki screamed.

"No you're needed here." Sano said holding onto Mizuki's shoulders.


	7. Chapter 7

CH 7

Shizuki was the first one to the phone. Sano stayed off to the side. He was a little frightened with the sight of Mizuki's mom. She squirmed with a spasm and was pale with beads of sweat covering her face. He went pale himself and sat down on the stairs and rested his head in the palms of his hands.

"the ambulance is on the way." Shizuki said. "looks like she'll be in the hospital again." Mizuki sighed seeing her mom returning back to them. She looked up and saw the uneasy Sano.

Mizuki stood up and walked over to him. "you should go back up to my room." Mizuki said putting a hand around his shoulder. "I'll be there in the minute the ambulance comes." Sano nodded and got up to leave.

"who was that honey?" George asked sitting by his wife's side. Mizuki ignored him dabbing a wet cloth on her mom's forehead. 'she's so calm.' he thought looking at his daughters face. Her eyes were cold and dark but relaxed. 'it's creepy.'

after the ambulance took Mizuki's mom

"she's back at the hospital." Mizuki said sitting on her bed next to Sano.

"what's wrong with your mom?" Sano asked. His voice was as cold as a winters day.

"she has cancer and Aid's." Mizuki said. "it wasn't passed onto me. She was cheating on dad some time ago, which was another reason I wanted to go to Japan, and got them from him." Mizuki said sighing. She still didn't seem fazed by the whole thing.

"well it's all set up." Sano said. "I leave back for Japan tomorrow." Mizuki looked up at him. Her eyes filled with tears and showed only sadness. Sano was surprised on hw fast they changed from stone cold to such weakness.

"I'm going with you!" Mizuki said standing up. She started to try and pack while crying. The tears were just flowing right down her face and onto everything she was packing.

"no." Sano said stopping her.

"I'm going back with you!" Mizuki screamed.

"no you're needed her." Sano said holding onto Mizuki's shoulders. "I want you to come as much as you want to go back but with your mother the way she is…" Sano trailed off and sat back down. He sighed seeing the hurt look in Mizuki's eyes.

"I'm scared Sano." Mizuki said dropping to her knees. "please stay with me." she said threw her sobs.

Shizuki was standing next to the door listening to their conversation making sure that Sano didn't do anything to his little sister.

"Mizuki?" Sano asked patting her head. She was crying into his lap. "I can't stay… but I will any way." he said seeing his one love like this didn't sit well with him and didn't want her to be alone.

Shizuki smiled to himself then walked down stairs.

"Mizuki?" Sano asked after Mizuki had calmed down. No answer came. He lifted up her head a little ways and saw that she had fallen asleep. He put his hands around her and put her in her bed to sleep. After making sure Mizuki was safe and comfortable Sano went down stairs to see Shizuki.

"I heard you two talking." Shizuki said when he saw Sano at the bottom of the stair case. "I still don't trust you though." Sano just shrugged his shoulders and sat on the couch next his love's brother. "it's amazing."

Sano looked over at Shizuki confused. "what is?"

"the fact that she'll open up to you but not family." Shizuki sighed. "and the way she reacts to mom's attacks and what she truly feels. She says she's scared but she's so calm and reacts fast knowing just what to do."

"when something like that happens." Sano said. "you can't panic all that'll do is make the situation worse." Shizuki looked at Sano baffled that Sano could say something so true and full hearted. "Mizuki acts like she does because she just wants to help not make it any worse then it is." he paused and sighed. "and maybe to convince herself it's not all that bad."

"you act like you've lived with her your whole life!" Shizuki said almost screaming. "I know Mizuki better then most of the family! She wouldn't act this way to make herself feel better or to convince herself anything!" Sano just looked at Shizuki with cold calm eyes.

"did you ever think your own sister would cross dress and go to an all boys school?" Sano asked. Shizuki stared back at him with eyes saying 'no'. "or did you ever expect her to even go to Japan with no one?" Shizuki looked away and shook his head. "she changed because she wanted to. She followed her heart and did what she thought was best."

"she should of never done what she did!" Shizuki said standing up. "she had no right to just leave! She left selfishly and now she is being selfish allowing you to be here!"

"she might be selfish at times but not like you." Sano said standing up and walking to the stairs again. Before he started up he looked back at Shizuki. "when you found out that Mizuki was in an all boys school you wanted to make her go back. You sent demands to her after you left saying to come back. She didn't want to and it was because of you." 'it might be a little white lie but it is half true.' Sano thought to himself walking up the stairs. Then he remembered something and stopped. "you also tried to use me for your selfishness."

'what a little fucker.' Shizuki thought walking into the kitchen. 'I would never be selfish like that.'

"_Shizuki I hate you!" Mizuki screamed. Shizuki looked at her with a shocked face then dropped down to his knees. "you always fixed my homework when I needed to learn on my own. Why do you think I ran away?"_

"_but Mizuki." Shizuki said depressed. _

Mizuki's eyes suddenly popped open. She looked around and panicked not remembering where she was. 'hold on when did I crawl into bed?' she asked herself. She looked around and found Sano sitting at her desk reading a book. "hey." Mizuki said with a smiled.

"hey." he said back peeling his eyes from the book. "I like your music. It's really good and emotional." Mizuki blushed and jumped out of bed and took her lyrics journal away from him. "I'm sorry if I pried." Sano's eyes teased.

"it's just…" Mizuki trailed off as her face turned crimson red. "never mind go ahead." Mizuki handed her journal back to him then turned around and shook her head. The red started to fade. She heard the phone ring off in the distance.

"Mizuki it's Julia!" Shizuki screamed from down stairs.

"I got it!" Mizuki called picking up the phone. She heard a click form the other phone. "hey…" Mizuki said solemnly.

"hey I heard about this morning." Julia said sadly.

"oh." Mizuki said looking down.

"do you need me over there?" Julia asked not remembering that Sano was over there.

"how about we all go swimming." Sano suggested picking up an extra phone in Mizuki's room.

"umm sure." Julia said. "meet you at the pool." they said their good- byes and hung up.

"why swimming?" Mizuki asked cocking her head.

"well get ready." Sano said not answering. He smirked at her and she smiled. "it's a beautiful day and it's not getting any younger." Mizuki smiled at him and kicked him out. She dug into her swimsuit wardrobe and found the perfict orange bikini. She put it on and took out an orange mini skirt and tank top to go over it.

'it feels nice that I can go around with Sano as a girl.' Mizuki thought looking at herself in the mirror.

Japan: Osaka

"hey what are you doing?" Kayashima asked just getting in. He saw Nakatsu sitting on his bed looking at a picture of Mizuki and Sano together and another with him and Sano together.

"we were all such good pals." he mumbled then tore both the pics in half.

"the guys and I are planning to go see Mizuki in America." Kayashima said. "are you in or not?"

"why should we?" Nakatsu asked looking up at Kayashima. His eyes were red and puffy and his cheeks stained with dried tears. "she obviously doesn't want anything to do with us."

"then why did Julia call and tells us to get our asses there!" Sekime asked walking into the open room. "if Mizuki didn't need us then Julia would of never called."

"you're going whether you like it or not." Nanba said standing behind Sekime. "we already got you a ticket." he handed two envelopes to Sekime who handed them to Kayashima.

"I don't think Mizuki needs you there pervert." Nakatsu said looking at the black haired boy. "why are you here anyways? You graduated already."

"I heard what was going on and had to come check it out myself." Nanba answered.

"great." Nakatsu said sarcastically laying back on his bed hitting his head with the palm of his hand.

"well I guess that he's coming." Nanba chuckled going off to Sano and Mizuki's old room. "oh and did you notice that all of Sano's stuff is gone as well." Nanba pointed out. "I guess he never planed to come back." Nakatsu's eyes widened and he curled up on his bed.

'why does it feel like I've been betrayed?' Nakatsu asked himself. He groaned and hit his head on the wall.

"stop that." Kayashima said. "nobody's abandoned or betrayed you. It's you blocking yourself off from it all. Didn't you think that Mizuki would only leave because of a really good reason?"

"why would h- she leave all of hi- her friends behind?" Nakatsu asked still getting used to calling Mizuki a girl.

"guess we'll find out tomorrow now wont we." Kayashima said laying on his bed falling asleep.

America: the pool

"hey Julia!" Mizuki called seeing her bright blond haired friend.

"hey you guys!" Julia said looking at Mizuki's choice for an outfit. "that looks like something I would wear. Where did you get that?"

"just a little something I had handy." Mizuki said grinning from ear to ear.

"it's cute." Julia commented. "mind if I borrow it sometime."

"yes I do." Mizuki said. Julia looked at her questioningly. "you'd stretch it out." Julia looked hurt while Mizuki and Sano burst out laughing. "I'm just kidding you know that." Mizuki said calming herself. It had been a while since Mizuki last saw that big goofy smile of Mizuki's.

"I know." Julia said. "hey let's get into the pool before it gets crowded." Mizuki and Sano nodded in agreement and they all went up to the pay to get in then they met out in the middle of the pool where a little island sat with a slide and diving board on it.

They laid out there and talked about what's been happening since their last visit. Julia was surprised that the other's found out that Mizuki was girl. Sano didn't even know how they found out. He just said that he it might have been Kayashima but wasn't sure. Mizuki did her best to just keep off the sad subjects.

Secretly Julia knew that the others would be arriving by 1 or 2 in the afternoon the next day.

Ok I think this is the longest ch I've ever writen! Well here's the ch you all have been waiting for and sry it took so long. Please review!

Preview: "why are you all here?" asked Mizuki answering the door.


	8. Chapter 8

CH 8

"Nakatsu wake up." Kayashima said poking Nakatsu in the side. His eyebrows narrowed into a point and his face was uneasy.

"Mi- Mizuki…" he muttered. Her face was stuck in his brain.

Kayashima felt sorry for him and knew that the best thing for him was to go to her. "Nakatsu Mizuki's in trouble!" he said acting worried. Right away Nakatsu's eyes opened and he jumped out of bed.

"did Sano do something to her!" he asked looking at the startled psychic. Kayashima chuckled a bit and shook his head. "wait Mizuki's in America."

"yes now get ready we need to be at the air port in an hour." Kayashima said going to the door. He took a suit case by it and placed it on his bed to pack a few extra things in it. Nakatsu did the same thing then met with the others for breakfast. After they ate they had to leave and get to the air port quickly. They made it just in time almost missing their flight.

America

"Mizuki." Sano said poking Mizuki. Her eye brows creased in then a smile appeared on her lips. "Mizuki it's time to get up." Mizuki opened one eye and saw Sano sitting in front of her.

"morning." she said. The word was almost slurred together. "what time is it?" she asked sitting up. She rubbed her eyes and stretched.

"it's eleven." Sano said. "Julia is on the phone. She said that I had to wake you." Mizuki frowned and walked over to her phone.

"what is it?" she asked angrily. "you sleep hater." she groaned then listened to what Julia had to say.

"well I just got a call from Kayashima." Julia said.

"Kayashima?" Mizuki asked confused. "why Kayashima?"

"any way they really miss you and are worried." Julia said. "they just want to here it from you that you're ok."

"well I wont call them any time soon." Mizuki said. "I want to know how they found out and stuff before I tell them anything."

"Kayashima told them." Julia said bluntly. "he explained everything to the others because they wondered something or another and told them not to tell you that they knew but big mouthed Nakatsu blurted it out."

"hey how about we go play tennis today." Mizuki said ignoring every word that Julia had said. She didn't care right now. She just wanted to have some fun.

"tennis sounds fun." Julia said confused on her friends actions.

"gotta go have someone coming in on the other line." Mizuki hung up before Julia could say anything else. "hello?"

"hi is Mizuki there?" asked a boys voice.

"this is she." Mizuki said in a cheerful tone.

"hey it's Gil." the boy said.

"Gil!" Mizuki said happily. "how are you!"

"I'm good and you?" Gil asked.

"ok." she said. "so this is unexpected."

"yeah I wanted to let you know I'm going to be in your town." Gil said. "I wanted the alright to come over."

"yeah it defiantly alright." Mizuki said. "besides I have someone I want you to meet." she said dreamily.

"it sounds like you found someone." Gil said teasing. Mizuki giggled and turned bright red. "I'll take that as a yes. Well I'll be over in about ten minutes."

"ok." Mizuki said. They said bye then hung up. "I gotta get changed!" Mizuki said shoving Sano out of her room. She pulled out a red shirt that tied around the neck and a black knee length skirt. She brushed her medium length hair then ran down stairs. She got to the living room just when the doorbell rang.

"should I…" Sano was cut short when Mizuki came running down in front of him strait to the door. She stopped and made sure everything was in place. She took a deep breath to catch her breath. She opened the door with a huge smile.

"hey." said a tall blond boy. He had a goofy smile. He looked down at her. "so how's the little run away liar?" Mizuki gave him a frown then allowed him in. He leaned down and gave her quick peck on the cheek then noticed a tall boy with black hair glaring at him.

"make yourself at him Gil." Mizuki said shoving Sano into the living room with her. "Gil this is Sano, Sano this is Gil." Sano shook Gil's hand and sat next to Mizuki. 'great he's being all protective again.' Mizuki thought standing and going to get some food.

"so you're the boy." Gil said. "they was Mizuki said 'I have someone I want you to meet' was pretty surprising."

"why is that?" Sano asked.

"well the last I heard she was cross dressing to meet some guy that high jumps." Gil said. "you wouldn't be him would you?"

"yes that's right." Sano said. Gil smiled a sweet and innocent smile.

'so Mizuki did find love.' he closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair he was in. "I'm glad."

"glad about what?" Mizuki asked coming out of the kitchen. She carried a tray with sandwiches and tea.

"can I talk with Mizuki alone?" Gil asked. Mizuki looked at Sano and got the clue.

"I'll be in the kitchen." Sano said standing up. He gave Mizuki a light kiss on her forehead. Mizuki blushed and watched as her love dragged himself to the kitchen.

"so you did find love." Gil said smiling. "I was hoping I wouldn't be to late." Mizuki looked at him a little confused. "so do you truly love him?"

"I love him vary much." Mizuki said narrowing her eyes and looking down at the floor. "to tell you the truth Gil. I think you were my first love."

"you are still my love." Gil said. "but I'm glad you found someone." Mizuki blushed. Gil got up and moved next to Mizuki. Sano was peering behind the door between the living room and the kitchen. He was getting angry with Gil. "I knew you would turn out to be a beautiful women and you have. I love the hair cut by the way."

"thanks." Mizuki said. Gil leaned in to kiss her but she stopped him. "I know you promised to teach me how to kiss but it's to late." Mizuki sighed and scooted away from Gil a little. She looked him in the face and placed both hands on his. "I still love you Gil but I love Sano so much that I can't even explain it. I went all the way to Japan and hid my true gender to meet him. You were my first love but Sano is my true love."

"can you just give me one thing?" Gil asked. "one kiss." Mizuki closed her eyes and leaned in. Their lips me for a few seconds then they parted. "thanks."

Mizuki sighed then stood up. "if you'll excuse me I need to go do something." Mizuki said holding back tears. She ran up the stairs to her room.

"wait Mizuki." Gil said standing.

"Mizuki?" Sano asked coming from the kitchen. They heard the door to her room slam.

'why do I feel like I've cheated on Sano?' Mizuki asked herself shoving her face into her pillow. 'you might not be able to have the same love again but I love Sano more then I could ever truly feel for Gil, right?'

"why did you want just a kiss?" Sano asked. "why not to give you another chance?"

"because I didn't think she would kiss me." Gil said. "plus I promised to teach her how to kiss. But I'm obviously to late for that."

"so was Mizuki really that kind to you?" Sano asked. "that you still love her even to this day."

"she was my first love." Gil said. "I knew that I would get in to deep. That's why I called her brother the next day. I didn't want to get deeper."

"yet it got deeper any ways." Sano said sighing. "that's the way it was with me sort of. Only thing is that I fell in love instantly. I wanted to get closer and keep her by my side. I did everything to keep her secret a secret from her that I knew her secret. I didn't want her to leave or feel like she had to leave. I didn't want anything to happen to her. That's why I followed her to America without her permission."

"so you two are really close." Gil said disappointed. "you aren't mad are you?" Sano looked up at him with questioning eyes. "about the kiss."

"it's ok." Sano said. "it was just one kiss. I love her no matter what." Sano smiled then stood up. "we should go check on her." Gil nodded and followed Sano up the stairs to her bed room. He knocked on the door. "Mizuki?" he asked opening the door slowly. He peeked in and saw Mizuki sitting out on her porch. "Mizuki don't jump!"

Mizuki looked over her shoulder and giggled. "I'm not going to jump." she said. "I was just looking' at the Alpine Plant. It's so pretty and smells great from here." The boys looked over the porch and saw 8 Alpine Plant's in the back yard."

"it's pretty." Gil said. "it reminds me of grandma's." Mizuki smiled and nodded.

"it is nice out here." Sano said. They heard the phone ring and Mizuki turned and jumped back into her room.

"hello?" she asked.

"hey Mizuki can I come over?" Julia asked.

"I have an old friend over." Mizuki said. "let's do somthin' tomorrow."

"umm, but." Julia started. It was to late. Mizuki had already hung up the phone.

Gil, Sano, and Mizuki sat out on her porch talking until 9 rolled around. Mizuki heard a knock at the front door. Mizuki sighed and got up and ran down stairs. She opened the door and was surprised to see who it was.

"what are you guys doing here?" Mizuki asked.

"we wanted to make sure you were ok." Nakatsu answered standing in front of her. Mizuki's jaw practically dropped to the floor.

"Mizuki who's at the door?" Sano asked half way down the stairs.

"Mizuki who's there?" Gil asked coming beside Sano. Mizuki didn't answer she just stepped to the side for everyone to come in.

"Nakatsu, Kayashima, Nanba, Sekime, Noe, Nakao?" San said as each one entered. "why did you guys come?"

"well you came didn't you." Nanba said dropping his bag. "nice place."

"uh…" Mizuki didn't know what to say. She didn't know whether to be mad or shocked or whether to just kick them out and be rude. Sano went down and took Mizuki by the shoulders and pushed her into the kitchen.

"take care of her Gil." Sano said walking back out into the living room. "so what's with the unexpected surprise?"

"Julia didn't tell you we were coming up?" Kayashima asked. Sano shook his head and went to the phone. He dialed a number and waited as it rang.

"Julia why didn't you tell Mizuki this morning!" Sano asked irritated. "we could have been ready!"

"well I tried to when I called for the second time." Julia said. "you should of made Mizuki listen."

"you should of said something this morning."

"she changed the subject on me."

"maybe because she didn't want to deal with this to."

"you don't know her like I do."

"no I know her better!"

Ok well there's ch8! It took me all day and yester day to write it so that I could update faster this time! Tell me wat u think!


	9. Chapter 9

CH 9

Sano clenched his fist and shook his head. "Julia just please come over here and help me with Mizuki." he said calmly. Julia sounded hurt and was about to cry.

"if you know here better then you deal with it on your own." she said coldly then hung up on him. Sao sighed and hung up the phone lightly then looked at the unexpected visitors.

"well go ahead and sit down I guess." Sano said then walked into the kitchen. "let's get them some tea or something." he said looking around the kitchen. He saw little sandwiches and glasses of iced tea on the island counter.

"don't just stand there." Mizuki said picking up the tray with the glasses on it. "take a tray. We can't keep the guests waiting." she smiled then walked back to the living room.

"thanks." Nanba said taking a glass. The others thanked her as well along with Sano who was carrying the sandwiches.

"I would like you all to meet Gil." Mizuki said when Gil came out of the kitchen.

"the one you met when you ran away?" Nakatsu asked. Mizuki nodded and smiled. Mizuki introduced everyone to Gil then sat in a chair with Sano. Everyone talked curious on how things had been going even though they were only away for a short while.

"Mizuki honey could you give us some help." called George from the kitchen coming into the house threw the back door.

"please excuse me." she said getting up. Sano started standing but Mizuki held up a hand telling him to stay. "yes daddy?"

"your mother will be coming back tomorrow." George said. Mizuki's face went blank and her eyes showed no emotion. "could you clean up the house? Shizuki and I are staying with your mom so she doesn't worry about things."

"sure." she said trying to smile and show she wanted to see her mom. "do you know why she had the attack?"

"seeing you and that boy in the same bed." George said looking at Mizuki with a stern look. "I want that boy out of here."

"can't he and my friends stay in the guest room?" Mizuki asked arguing.

"friends?" he asked. Mizuki opened the door a little and showed a room full of boys. "humph." he said turning away from his daughter.

"they are the friends I made in Japan." Mizuki said. Her face was still blank but her eyes were sad. "they just arrived and before you ask they never did anything to me but give advice."

"as long as none of them stay in your room and your mom doesn't find out." George said. "which shouldn't be to hard. She has to stay in her room with the hospital bed."

"ok." Mizuki said showing a little emotion.

"but this house better be clean." George said.

"yes sir." Mizuki said quietly then left for the living room again. "great news! You can stay here while you are here." she said smiling. They could see that there was something wrong with her but didn't want to press the matter.

"what's the catch?" Kayashima asked.

"my mom." she said looking down. "she comes home tomorrow so I wont to much time with you guys since I have to help take care of her. And you have to stay in the extra rooms in the basement and not let my mom know you're here. Also no one's supposed to be in my room."

"ok deal." all the boys said.

"ok now if you'll excuse me I need to clean the house." Mizuki said going back into the kitchen.

"what makes you think you can just clean this huge house by your self." Nakatsu said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"yeah!" the others said standing behind him. He took his hand off of her shoulder and looked her square in the eye.

"we're helping." Nakatsu said holding up a determined hand.

"have it your way." Mizuki said leading the boys to the cleaning equipment. She handed Nakao and Nanba a mop, Nakatsu and Kayashima a broom, and Sano a toilet bowel scrubber. "ok have at it. Nakao, Nanba, Nakatsu, and Kayashima you are in charge of the kitchen and all of the down stairs. Sano and I will take care of the up stairs. If there is anything else that you need it will be in this closet and I'll be somewhere up stairs." the boys looked at their utensils then nodded.

They all split up and started cleaning what they needed to just as Mizuki had asked, cleaning from top to bottom.

Ok sorry the ch is so short but I'm having writers block again so… it should be gone soon though! Please review and let me know if you're getting bored or if it needs to bed sadder or something you know just to help me out…. Well till next time!


	10. Chapter 10

CH 10

Mizuki and Sano finished first. Mizuki had Sano only do the toilets and the vacuuming. She was so used to cleaning that she had the dusting and picked up things in under ten minutes. She even threw the rest of the house silently dusting everything that was supposed to be dusted. She cleaned the window's inside and out in fifteen minutes.

It took the boys two hours to do everything they were supposed to do. They were all tired and ready fro a break. Well all except Mizuki who was now polishing knickknacks in the living room. They sat there and talked while she did what she wanted.

"so what do your parents do?" Sano asked curious.

"well dad he's a veterinarian." Mizuki said. "and mom well she 'was' a dance teacher."

"was meaning never again." Nakatsu said sighing. "I'm so sorry Mizuki."

"why?" Mizuki asked looking up from her job. "it's not your fault that she got sick and is now dieing because of her own stupid mistake. It's her own." she sighed allowing tears to spill out of her eyes and pour down her face. "it's her own fault." she muttered threw her sobs. All the boys got up and gathered around her comforting her and saying that it would be alright. They didn't know that for sure though. They didn't know how anything would really turn out. They only knew that her mom was dying and there was nothing they could do to make things better.

After a few minutes Mizuki calmed down and started cleaning again. She glared at every knickknack she cleaned that was her mothers. Right at that moment she hated her mother. She stuck in 5 CD's that had songs of love and hate and sadness on them. She sang to the ones she really liked all threw the night barley getting any sleep. All the boys had fallen asleep with her in the living room falling asleep to Mizuki's amazing voice.

The next morning

"hey you guys my mom will be home soon." Mizuki whispered going to each and everyone of them tapping them on the face. "if you don't get up ice will be flung onto you." Mizuki screamed at them all. Soon everyone was wide awake. "ok good now you can go back to sleep in the guest rooms where you should be. I'll bring breakfast down shortly."

"ok." they all muttered shuffling down to the basement. Just when the last boy was down and the basement door shut the front door opened.

"Mizuki honey we're home!" called a voice. Mizuki smiled as she turned from the basement door.

"hey mom!" she greeted walking to the front door. Her mom was in a wheel chair at the time still to weak to walk.

"we are now setting your mom up in the guest room down here." her dad George announced. "so we will have a bell system wired to the house that way when your mom needs something we will know." Mizuki nodded. She wheeled her mom to the extra room and saw that a hospital bed was set up in there.

"here you are mom." she said helping her into the bed. "is everything to your liking?"

"only one thing." her mom Marry said. "is that boy gone?"

"yes he left yesterday right after you did." Mizuki lied. "he said he would only come and visit to make sure I'm ok and to see you. He wants to meet you properly mom." he mom smiled.

"well maybe I was jumping to conclusions." she said with a raspy voice. She tried to clear it but with no prevail. Mizuki poured a cup of water and helped her so she wouldn't choke.

"ok well I need some breakfast and you know how dad's cooking is." Mizuki said making her mom giggle.

Mizuki was happy that the room didn't face the basement or the kitchen that way the boys could at least sneak out of the house threw the back door.

Sry that this chap is so short… the next one will be longer promise. Well hope u enjoyed. Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

CH 11

one month later

"your mum sure isn't looking to good." Sano said peeking around the corner.

"would you like to say hi?" Mizuki asked carrying a vase of roses and carnations.

"would it be ok?" Sano asked. "after all a month ago she didn't like me at all."

"it's ok." Mizuki whispered while they walked threw the hall. "she doesn't remember any of that." Mizuki led him to her mom's temporary room.

"hello sweaty." Marry muttered laying in her bed.

"evening mom." Mizuki said smiling. "how are you feeling?"

"I'm good sweaty." Marry said smiling at her daughter. She then noticed a boy standing in the back of her room by the door. "and you are young man?"

"umm I-" Sano stuttered.

"this is my friend Sano." Mizuki said bringing Sano into the light. "he's come to say hi to me and see how you were feeling as well."

"well it's vary nice to meet you young man." Marry said sitting up.

"same mam." Sano said bowing. Mizuki walked over to help her mom sit up so she wouldn't hurt herself.

"it's nice to have visitors once in a while." Marry said.

"also mom." Mizuki said. Her mom looked at her with weak eyes and a pale face like had lost a lot of blood. "a few of my other friends are staying here. Is that ok with you?"

"well of course honey." Marry said. "any friends of yours are welcome in this house."

"thank you mom." Mizuki said. "I'll make sure they wont disturb you."

"ok honey." Marry said. "now I must rest some. I'm awfully tired. Sorry to make our visit short Sano dear. Maybe later."

"of course mam." Sano said. "rest well." he bowed again and left the room. Mizuki stayed behind and made her mom comfortable.

After Mizuki was done she left the room smiling brightly and chuckling. She went to the kitchen to start lunch. "umm Mizuki." Nakatsu said coming from outside. Mizuki turned around a little startled. "I- uh." he paused and looked down. "uh Kayashima is hurt. Could you help us with him?"

"of course." Mizuki said smiling. She grabbed her first aid kit and fallowed Nakatsu towards where Kayashima was 'hurt'. 'man what a way to spend a birthday.' Mizuki thought looking down at the ground smiling none the less.

'she fell for it.' thought Nakatsu smirking to himself. 'May 2nd Mizuki's beloved day.' Nakatsu lead her to the back yard then covered her eyes. "You can't look yet."

"Nakatsu what's going on?" Mizuki asked.

"Ok now you can look." he took his hands from her eyes and Mizuki saw all her friends including Julia. There were many different colored balloons and streamers. Her dad was out there too carrying a cake with 18 candles on it.

"SURPRISE!" they all screamed. Mizuki dropped her first aid kit on the ground and smiled brightly.

"oh my gaud." she said in a almost high pitched voice. "this is wonderful!"

"we thought you would enjoy a little party." her dad George said. "you've been doing so much house work and all. You deserve every little thing."

"happy birthday Mizuki." Nakatsu said behind her.

"that's right happy birthday." all the other boys said. Julia then got away from the group and hugged Mizuki.

"happy b." she said.

"thank you guys so much." Mizuki said. Her eyes were filled with tears of joy.

They then turned on some dance music and started having fun. Mizuki was so happy. She had been cleaning and taking care of her mom that she didn't get a chance to have to much fun. Her mom need almost 24/7 watching. She didn't even get but about four hours of sleep anymore. She was just happy to have her friends there.

4hours later

Everyone was helping clean up now. They had partied and ate cake and pizza. The boys danced with the only two girls there and had a blast. Sano was smiling and even ate some cake. Mizuki was happy that he at least tried it.

After all was cleaned up they all sat in the basement and watched 'Princess Mononoke'. Sano would look at Mizuki who was cradled between him and Nakatsu on the couch.

'I'm glad to see her true smile again.' Sano kept thinking.

They watched a couple of other movies. Soon it was late and dark. Mizuki decided that she better turn in. she would need to give her mom her pills in a few hours. Julia and the boys just nodded and waved saying good night. Like they were alright with Mizuki's lack of sleep and over working herself with taking care of her mother. They acted like they believed Mizuki when she said "I don't mind it at all" when they could see it in her eyes.

"we need to help her out more." Julia said. "it's not fair to Mizuki."

"you know when I go up to check on her I hear her crying sometimes." Sano said. He fiddled his thumbs. "I can't just tell her everything is ok. We all know it's not."

"I'm always telling her it's ok and I feel bad because it's not fully true." Nakatsu said.

"the only thing we can do right now is be here for her." Nanba said.

"that's what is getting Mizuki threw all this I hope you know." a voice came from the stairs to the basement.

"what are you talking about sir?" Noe asked.

"you guys being here is getting her threw all of this." the owner of the voice came down the stairs. The owner was Mizuki's father George. "I over heard her talking to herself in her room one day. She said 'if it wasn't for Sano and Julia and everyone else I don't think I could get through all of this.' you are doing all you need to. Being there for her is best."

"thanks sir." Sano said. "I think that's all we needed to hear."

"now you all get some rest." George said. "oh and Julia we have an extra bed for you in our other guest room by Mizuki's."

"thanks." Julia said. "well see you all tomorrow." everyone said good night and Julia walked up the stairs.

Next morning

The next morning When Mizuki got up to give her mom her medicine she saw that some breakfast was already made for her. Next to it was a note.

'_**Mizuki, hope you slept well. We'll see you when we get up. We just got up to make you breakfast. Hope you enjoy for everyone of your friends helped. Sano and Julia'**_

'they are so thoughtful.' Mizuki thought. She then remembered what she was supposed to be doing. She took a box from the counter that had some shots in it for her mom and walked into the room. "mom it's time for your shots." she said lightly brushing back some hair from her mom's face. It seemed paler then it did just a few hours ago. Her eyes were also half way open and white with a touch of blue. Mizuki placed a hand over her mom's chest but didn't feel a heart beat. "mom." Mizuki smiled a sad smile and sighed. "rest forever now mom."

"Mizuki dear." George said coming to the door of the room. "how is you…" he stopped abruptly seeing the sadness in Mizuki's eyes. "no." he shook his head. "not so soon. Marry!" Mizuki comforted her father then called the hospital to let them know of what happened.

It wasn't but a few minutes later that they came to get her mother. She didn't cry at this time. She was sad but also relieved. He mother wasn't in pain any more. She wasn't hurting any more. All was alright now and nothing bad could happen to her mother anymore.

Her friends didn't wake up until after Mizuki's mom was taken away. 'I set the date of the memorial for next week.' Mizuki thought. 'we'll bury her right next to her mom. She left money for it under dad's and mines name.'

"morning Mizuki did you like the breakfast?" Julia asked coming down the stairs.

"I wouldn't know." Mizuki said. "mom died sometime last night. I haven't gotten to eat."

"oh no." Julia said rushing to Mizuki's side. "why didn't you wake me?"

"every things fine now Julia." Mizuki said. Tears started to sting her eyes. "she's gone now."

"come on." Julia said. She took Mizuki to the basement to get the boys up so they could help comfort her.

There you are! Thank you everyone who reviewed on my other chapters! I am sorry to of made you wait so long for this chapter. "gomen" bows. Well same as usual please review!


	12. Chapter 12

CH 12

"Sano wake the fuck up you idiot." Julia said pulling the blankets off of him. Mizuki was sitting on the couch sobbing. She was scared and she didn't know why. "get up Mizuki needs you."

"what's wrong with Mizuki?" Sano asked sitting up as fast as Julia was speaking and everything was going. He heard the small sobs and he looked over to his loved one. "Mizuki." he walked over and cradled her.

"ma…" she tried to finish but could only cry more.

"her mom past on sometime last night." Julia said with a small voice sitting next to them.

"you should get everyone else up." Sano said. Julia nodded and walked over Nakatsu first and shook him. He opened one eye and then closed it when he saw it was Julia.

"Mizuki needs you." Julia said soft in his ear. He immediately sat up and looked around for Mizuki. When he spotted her in Sano's arms he got all jealous.

"she has Izumi." Nakatsu whispered then laid down again.

"you're selfish." Julia said then moved onto the next boy. Nakatsu ignored her and laid there. He heard the others get up right away and go to the couch.

"where is Nakatsu?" Mizuki asked after a bit. She was still Sano's arms but all the boys were right there next to her none the less.

"I uh." Julia tried to say.

"she couldn't get him up." Kayashima said in disgust.

'so Nakatsu doesn't care?' Mizuki asked herself. The thought of that made her cry even more. 'he's one of my best friends and he doesn't care!'

"Mizuki don't cry please." Sano said. "because we are to get you through everything we can."

"yeah." the others said. Nakatsu just laid there trying to ignore everyone.

After a few minutes Mizuki was finally ready to go back up stairs. Sano stayed behind to get Nakatsu.

"you idiot." Sano said with more disgust in his voice then when he talks about sweets. "Mizuki needed you and you just laid there like a dumb fuck!"

"you were there." Nakatsu said sitting up. He seemed calm but sad and disappointed. "why would she need me?"

"because you have been there." Sano said. "the reason she started up again is because she thinks you don't care. Man have you messed up royally." he then walked away with Nakatsu sitting there with his head hung low.

'I have.' he thought. 'I wont be able to get her forgiveness.'

Sano walked up stairs and saw that Mizuki was trying to eat. He could see that she wouldn't be herself for a while. She was depressed and scared. "don't force your food in." Sano said sitting next to Mizuki. Julia was on her other side. "if you're not hungry then don't eat ok."

"ok." she said. She didn't feel hungry at the time. She could feel her tummy growling but didn't feel like eating. "I'm going to my room for a bit." she said then got up from the table. She walked up the stairs and shut her door softly.

"why didn't you make her eat?" Julia snapped.

"you obviously don't know what it's like to loose someone you love and cherish." Sano said. Julia looked at him puzzled. "my mom died when I was young. I loved her so much. I was really close to her. I didn't get to spend a lot of time with my real mom. Mizuki had to watch hers die. Don't think that you can just make her forget. Excuse me." he got up and went up the stairs to Mizuki's room.

"I didn't know that my gawd." Julia said tears stung her eyes. 'it takes a lot to make me cry. Thanks a lot Sano.' she thought messing with her food.

"wow." Noe and Sekime said. "that's new."

"I'm going to go home and get something." Julia said. She stood up and left running out of the house.

Sano stood out side Mizuki's room. He heard some Japanese song playing in her room. He knew the song well. A song from 'Princess Mononoke.' he knew she loved the song. He knocked on the door lightly.

"come in." he heard her sob. He opened the door slowly and peeked in. She was sitting on her balcony again looking over the Alpine Plant. "mom loved these tree's as much as I do. She helped me take care of them and went on taking care of them when I left."

"I see." Sano said. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into him.

"you know." Mizuki said. "she's still here. My mom. Even your mom is watching over you. Now their together watching over both of us."

"Mizuki." called a voice from the door.

"come on in Kayashima." Mizuki said recognizing the voice.

"umm your mom." he started. Mizuki turned around while Sano let her go. "she wanted to give this to you. She showed me where it was and told me to give it to you."

"thank you." Mizuki said walking up to him. She gave him a small peck on the cheek then sat on her bed. It was a small seeder chest. It had a lock on it and she didn't have a key. Then she remembered a small jewelry box that her mom had given her. It had a small key in it that didn't go to anything. 'now I know.' she took out the key and unlocked the seeder chest.

"what's in it?" Sano asked. Inside was a journal and some baby shoes and teeth. On top of everything was a note.

'Mizuki my dear.

This is all yours. The journal though is what I wrote in of everything that you did. All the bad and the good. It starts from when you were born. Please treasure it. I leave it all for you. There is also one for your brother and father. Please give them theirs. I will always love you. - Mom'

"where are the others?" Mizuki asked. Kayashima held them up.

"your dad's is on the top the other is your brothers." he said. Mizuki nodded then took the boxes to their new owner. Both George and Shizuki cried after reading the notes. Mizuki felt a little bit better now for some reason. Know that her mom would always be there no matter what made her feel so much better.

So now she decided she should go on back to Japan. She loved being home but she missed her other home. It was more like her real home. She knew that that's what her mom would of wanted. She packed her things the vary next day and said by to Julia. Julia said that she would visit Mizuki in Japan and everyone who lived in Japan went back.

'I'll go living on for you mom.' Mizuki thought looking to the sky in Japan. 'you and Sano. You're the reason.'

Nakatsu was the only one who didn't go back to Japan. He and Julia had fallen in love secretly and now decided to live together and be together forever like Sano and Mizuki.

_**The end**_

There you go the end! I love the way I ended it. Hope you enjoyed. Please review!


End file.
